Les notes de l'amour
by Bowerbald
Summary: 『 UA 』 Dipper se fait traîner de force à un festival de musique par sa sœur jumelle Mabel. Il y fait la découverte d'un groupe et plus particulièrement d'un guitariste et chanteur qu'il va apprendre à connaître et à apprécier. Son nom? Bill.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Il était tard et je regardais le paysage défiler. Mabel était au volant de sa petite voiture et parlait du festival de musique pour lequel nous étions en route. Le festival n'était pas très connu mais il rassemblait plusieurs villes de l'Oregon. Cette année il se déroulait à Gravity Falls et Mabel m'avait harcelé pendant des jours pour que je l'y accompagne. Chose à laquelle j'ai dû cédé à cause de l'insistance invivable de ma chère jumelle. Cela faisait plusieurs année que nous n'étions plus venus ici mais nous avions tous les deux besoin d'une pause dans un endroit reculé. Après un petit moment, elle se gara sur le parking. Nous sortîmes de sa voiture et quelques secondes de marche plus tard la masse humaine qui se trouvait devant la scène nous bloqua. Le premier concert ne commençait pas avant une heure mais un grand nombre de personnes étaient déjà là. Mabel fit la moue et me regarda avec un air de chien battu.

 _\- Dipper... Je n'y vois rien !_

Je la regarde, blasé. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de venir. Tout ça parce que son groupe préféré passe... "The Gideon's", quel nom stupide... Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui lui plait temps chez le leader. Il est petit, se la pète et pense que la banane est toujours à la mode. Sans parler de sa musique. Un véritable concentré d'onomatopée.

Je prends sa main et commence à m'enfoncer dans la masse. Arrivés aux barrières, après plusieurs petits accrochages, elle me saute dans les bras.

 _\- Merci Brobro ! Je n'aurais jamais réussis à traverser tout ce monde sans toi._

Je lui souris et au moment ou j'ouvre la bouche pour parler un cris strident retentit derrière moi.

 _\- MABEEEEL !_

Je me retourne pour voir une grande blonde se diriger vers nous.

 _\- Oh mon dieu ! Pacifica ! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis notre arrivé ici, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir !_

Mabel lui saute dessus en rigolant et Pacifica l'enlace en souriant. Une fois leur étreinte terminée elles me rejoignent. Pacifica prend alors la parole.

\- _Je suis parti de la ville peu de temps après votre départ. Mes études m'ont beaucoup occupé mais maintenant que j'ai mon diplôme je vais ouvrir mon cabinet d'avocate. Et vous qu'avez vous fait ces dernières années ?_

Je suis assez impressionné, je ne pensais pas qu'elle prendrait cette voie mais elle a l'air heureuse. Je souris et répond.

 _-Je suis en dernière année dans une fac de psychologie._

 _-Et moi je suis entré dans un grand institut de mode il y maintenant un an._ Répondit Mabel.

Les deux jeunes filles discutaient depuis un moment de tout et de rien -surtout de leur passion commune pour le groupe de Gideon le petit péteux- lorsque je décidais de me déplacer vers le bar. Je fis signe à ma sœur que je m'en allais mais elle me remarqua à peine, prise dans sa discussion bien trop hormonale pour moi.

Le bar n'était pas très loin et heureusement pour moi, peu de personnes y étaient. Le premier groupe allant bientôt commencer à jouer. Je m'assis sur un des tabourets en face du comptoir. Le barman se dirigea vers moi en souriant.

 _\- Qu'est ce que je te sers bonhomme ?_

 _\- Un Virgin Mojito s'il vous plait._

 _\- Tout de suite !_

Il s'éloigne alors et va préparer mon verre. Je me retourne pour observer la scène. Les musiciens branchent leurs instruments et s'accordent. Mabel et Pacifica discutent toujours de je ne sais quoi avec beaucoup d'animation quand j'entends un bruit de verre qui se dépose derrière moi. Une fois face à mon verre, je le sirote lentement. Le premier groupe vient de commencer à jouer et c'est tout simplement abominable. Un espèce de mélange entre de la musique pop et de la techno.

 _\- Mais qu'est donc devenu la musique ?! Un bon groupe de rock ne vaut-il pas mieux ?_ Je gémis alors.

 _\- Si, je suis bien d'accord avec toi._

Je me retourne en sursautant et observe le jeune homme qui venait de me répondre. C'était un grand blond, aux yeux d'une couleur indescriptible. Tout ce que je pouvais penser à ce moment même c'était "Mon dieu quelle beauté !". Alors que j'observais son visage il s'assit sur le siège d'à côté.

 _\- La même chose que lui s'il vous plait._

Le barman esquissa et reparti préparer la boisson.

 _\- Je m'appelle Bill, enchanté._ Me dit-il en me tendant une main.

 _-Dipper, moi de même._ Lui répondis-je en serrant cette dernière.

Après une longue discussion autour des plus grands groupes de rocks et autres, le beau Bill dû s'en aller, à mon plus grand désespoir. Mais avant de partir il me demanda :

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas un numéro de téléphone ? J'aime beaucoup être en ta compagnie et j'aimerai continuer de discuter avec toi..._

Il a l'air gêné. C'est vraiment trop craquant. Je sens mes joues rougir et hoche la tête. Il me tend son téléphone à la page des contacts et je m'y inscris. En lui rendant nos doigts se frôle et me donne des frissons. Il me sourit et paye son verre avant de faire un signe de sa main en s'éloignant. Je me retourne devant le mien que je finis d'un trait. Les applaudissements fusent et le premier groupe descends de scène. Pas trop tôt. Je demande un autre verre au barman qui me sourit. Et repart dans mes pensées en sirotant mon second verre. Tout à coup les basses résonnes et un solo de guitare impressionnant débute. Un pur bonheur pour mes oreilles ! Je me retourne alors pour observer ces merveilleux musiciens mais à la place je croise des yeux d'une couleur toujours aussi indescriptible, du haut de la scène, Bill me regarde en souriant. Il a une guitare en mains et le micro face à lui. Il me sourit plus franchement avant de crier.

 _\- Bonsoir ! Nous sommes "Pyramid" !_

Et sur ces paroles le groupe enchaîne les morceaux, et moi je le regarde s'épanouir, il est encore plus beau quand il joue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Après une vingtaine de minutes, « Pyramid » descend de scène. J'applaudis toujours quand mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche. Je le déverrouille et souris en lisant le message.

 _[Numéro Inconnu]_

 _Ça t'as plu ?_

 _[Moi]_

 _C'était génial ! Vous êtes très doués._

 _[Numéro Inconnu]_

 _Merci Dipper, je suis heureux que tu ais aimé._

Après quelques secondes un deuxième message apparaît.

 _[Numéro Inconnu]_

 _Si tu es libre demain, on pourrai peut être se voir ?_

Je sens mes joues s'empourprer, il est vraiment entrain de me proposer un rendez vous ? Mais comment une personne aussi magnifique et douée pourrait être intéressé par un garçon trop petit pour son âge aux cheveux perpétuellement décoiffés. En fin de compte je ne dois pas lui plaire... peut être qu'il veut qu'on soit simplement ami, il a dit qu'il aimait bien ma compagnie et me parler après tout.

Je suis un peu déconcerté par mon raisonnement. Et puis de toute façon c'est toujours mieux que rien d'être ami avec lui, il est beau à damner et je pourrais le reluquer...

 _[Moi]_

 _Avec plaisir, je vis chez mes oncles avec ma sœur, dans une petite boutique, le « Mystery Shack ». C'est un peu avant la grande forêt, on pourrait aller s'y balader si tu veux._

 _[Numéro Inconnu]_

 _Cool, je passerai à la boutique vers 13 heures, ça te va ?_

 _[Moi]_

 _Parfait, on se voit demain alors. Passes une bonne soirée. Encore bravo pour le concert !_

 _[Numéro Inconnu]_

 _Bonne soirée à toi aussi Dipper. J'ai hâte d'y être !_

Je souris assez niaisement et enregistre son numéro dans mes contacts.

 _\- Dipper !_

Je lève la tête et entraperçois ma sœur suivie de Pacifica qui s'extirpent de la foule. Elles ont l'aire de c'être bien amusé. Ça me fait plaisir de voir Mabel sourire comme elle le fait, l'institut lui met beaucoup la pression et elle ne se sentait pas très bien ces derniers temps. C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu venir ici. Même si j'ai aussi eu de mon côté quelques soucis à la fac. Je suis gay et je ne m'en cache pas vraiment d'ailleurs. Pas comme mon ancien petit ami, il ne voulait absolument pas que quelqu'un apprenne ses préférences sexuels. Ce qui m'a énervé au bout d'un certain temps. En lui en parlant je pensais pouvoir régler la chose, l'apaiser, le rassurer. À la place il m'a hurlé dessus en me disant que si cette relation ne m'allait pas je n'avais qu'à rompre. Chose que j'ai faite sans tardé, déçu de son comportement. Depuis il me suit, me joue des tours minables avec ses amis minables, visant mon homosexualité sans arrêt. J'ai vite commencé à étouffer et passer outre les ricanements et les insultes devenaient assez difficile. Les personnes qui ne me portaient habituellement pas un seul regard ont commencé à les suivre et j'ai arrêté un petit moment d'aller à la fac. Je n'y suis d'ailleurs pas retourné depuis, cela doit faire deux semaines maintenant.

Mabel me sort de mes pensées noirs en me tapant l'épaule.

 _\- Tu te sens bien Dipper ? J'ai l'impression que tu as trop bu..._

Je lui souris avant de lui répondre sur un ton que j'espère rassurant.

 _\- Mais oui je vais bien Mabel, et je n'ai pris que des boissons sans alcool._

Elle n'a pas pour autant l'aire convaincue. Pacifica, voyant mon malaise, l'a pris par le bras et cria.

- _Mabel ! Un stand de goodies Gideon ! Ils vendent peut être des pulls !_

Et sur ce, ma jumelle couru en baragouinant des "OH MON DIEU!". Je ris en la regardant avant de ma tourner vers Pacifica et la remercia avec un hochement de tête. Elle me souris avant de partir elle aussi pour le stand.

- _Mabel ! N'achète pas tout ! J'en veux aussi !_

Je rigolais alors en les suivant, ses vacances allaient être éprouvantes.

Les stands de goodies étaient tenus par des petits employés de la ville, en m'approchant je remarquais alors l'un d'eux et m'avança doucement en regardant la petite table. Des CD, portes clés, tee-shirt... à l'effigies du groupe de Bill, s'y trouvait. J'hésitais à acheter certains articles et après quelques minutes je jetais mon dévolu sur un tee-shirt noir au logo de "Pyramid" et un CD regroupant tous leurs morceaux. Je tendais alors mes trouvailles au vendeur.

 _\- Très bon choix Dipper._

Je sursautais en entendant mon prénom et regardais de plus prêt la personne qui me parlait. Il faisait sombre.

 _\- Soos ?_

 _\- Salut ! Belle soirée, hein ?_

 _\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

 _\- Bah, je vend des babioles pour arrondir le mois, on économisent pour partir en voyage, Melodie et moi._

Je souriais alors à mon ami et lui tendis un billet.

 _\- Garde la monnaie alors_.

Et dans un immense sourire il me remercia. Je partis rejoindre les filles en lui faisant un signe d'au revoir. Ou plutôt d'à demain.

Mabel et Pacifica avaient les bras remplient de choses inutiles à l'effigie des « The Gideon's ». Je les aidais à ranger tout ça dans les coffres. Nous échangeons nos numéros avant de dire au revoir à Pacifica.

Mabel prit le volant en chantonnant des aires de certains morceaux écoutés lors de la soirée. Moi, je pensais à un certain blond et à notre futur rendez vous. Sur ces songes je m'endormis paisiblement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

La matinée était fraîche. En me levant j'enfilais donc un pull que ma sœur m'avait fait pour noël et descendis au rez de chaussé pour prendre mon petit déjeuné. J'avais pensé à Bill toute la nuit en plus de notre rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'habiller, de ce que j'allais lui dire ni de ce que nous allions faire.

Mon téléphone vibra sur la table et je m'empresse aussitôt de le déverrouiller pour voir le message.

 _[Bill]_

 _Bonjour beau brun, as tu bien dormi ?_

Je dois être aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Alors que Mabel fronce les sourcils devant la couleur de mon visage je répond en tremblotant

 _[Moi]_

 _Bonjour beau blond, comment mal dormir quand on rêve de toi ?_

Est ce que je lui ai clairement dit que j'ai rêvé de lui cette nuit? Oui. OH MON DIEU. Mais il va penser quoi de moi? Que je suis un malade, un taré qui manipule les gens dans sa tête pour réaliser des situations que j'aimerais voir réellement. Mon visage n'a plus rien de rouge. Il est devenu livide et Mabel doit sérieusement se demander ce qu'il se passe dans ma petite tête au vu de son regard.

Le téléphone vibre encore et j'hésite à lire le message. J'ai peur.

 _[Bill]_

 _Alors tu rêves de moi ? J'en suis plutôt heureux. Et tu sais quoi? J'ai rêvé de toi aussi._

Et c'est un nouveau passage au rouge pour Dipper Pines !

 _\- Bon Dipper ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?!_

Je sursaute pour voir ma jumelle se rapprocher rapidement de mon téléphone. Je saute de la chaise et me dirige vers l'escalier en criant.

 _\- Je vais prendre une douche!_

Je me dirige avant vers ma chambre et y cache mon téléphone sous mon oreiller. Je prend ensuite le chemin de la salle de bain pour me laver et faire le point dans ma tête en même temps. Bill est agréable, gentil, on a beaucoup de points communs et il est beau comme un Apollon. Je ne suis pas sûre de lui plaire comme il me plait... Mais c'est lui qui a demandé mon numéro. Et il a bien aimé ma compagnie, j'aime bien la sienne... C'est peut être possible, non ?Je vais avoir la migraine à trop y penser.

Je me sèche et accroche la serviette autour de ma taille avant de sortir de la salle de bain. J'entre dans la chambre et la première chose que j'y vois c'est Mabel, mon téléphone en main et un sourire qui doit bien faire deux fois le tour de son visage accroché aux lèvres. Merde.

 _\- Mabel! Comment l'as tu trouvé? Et ne me dis pas que tu as lu mes messages !_

Elle papillonne des yeux pour m'attendrir avant de lancer.

 _\- Brobro, toutes tes cachettes n'ont aucun secret pour moi... J'ai su que tu étais gay avant même que tu me l'annonces en trouvant tes magasines..._

Gros blanc.

Mais pourquoi la vie s'acharne t-elle sur moi !

Et elle continue, comme si elle ne venait pas de lacher une bombe.

 _\- Mais dis moi plutôt qui est le beau blond dont tu rêves mon cher Dipper ?_

 _*Hum.. Lui dire ? Ne pas lui dire ?*_

 _\- Je saurais dans tous les cas..._

 _*Elle lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?*_

 _\- Non, tu penses à voix haute._

 _*Ah.*_

Bon, je pense que lui en parler me fera du bien. Mabel a toujours été de bon conseil.

 _\- Et bien... Bill est un jeune homme que j'ai rencontré hier soir au festival_.

 _\- Mais encore ?_

 _\- Il se pourrait que_ _ce soit le chanteur et guitariste d'un des groupes qui est passé_ , _qu'il me plaise un peu et que j'ai "rendez-vous" avec lui dans quelques heures..._

 _\- Mais c'est génial Dipper ! Enfin !_

Ah super, je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre... Mais Mabel a l'air d'être vraiment heureuse, alors je pense que c'est bon signe.

- _Bon ! C'est pas que je n'aime pas discuter de mes penchants pour les beaux blonds musiciens avec toi, mais je dois m'habiller, je caille vraiment !_

Elle rigole en déposant mon téléphone sur mon lit avant de sortir de ma chambre. Je m'affale sur celui ci, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir une sœur comme Mabel. Elle a accepté mon homosexualité comme si de rien été, alors que mes parents on encore du mal... Mais ce qu'elle vient de m'apprendre me fait réaliser qu'elle s'y attendait depuis un moment. J'en rigole tout en m'habillant. Après avoir longtemps hésité, je me rabat sur une chemise à carreaux bleus et un jeans simple.

Mon téléphone sonne sur mon lit et en m'approchant j'aperçois le prénom de Bill s'afficher. Je le prend dans ma main avant de décrocher en tremblant.

 _\- Allo ?_

 _"Salut Dipper !"_

- _Salut, tu vas bien ?_

 _"Oui très bien et toi ?"_

- _Super!_

 _"Je t'appelle pour savoir à quelle heure tu veux que je passe te chercher."_

 _\- Oh! Comme tu veux, je suis prêt._

*Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi... il va penser que j'attend avec impatience depuis des heures...*

 _"Moi aussi je suis prêt, je viens maintenant alors ?"_

*Oh mon dieu, lui aussi... Je ne peux que me faire des films à cause de toi, stupide blond parfaitement proportionné*

 _\- Oui, je met ma veste et je descend !_

 _"Super, j'ai hâte d'y être !"_

 _-Moi aussi !_

Et je raccroche aussitôt pour finir de me préparer.  
J'enfile ma veste et descend l'escalier en manquant plus d'une fois de me casser le nez.  
Mabel rigole en me voyant arriver tout souriant et me fait un clin d'œil complice que je lui rend.

\- _À plus tard tout le monde, je sors !_

 _\- Amuses toi bien Brobro !_

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et observe autour de la boutique, je n'ai pas été très précis dans mes indications, j'espère qu'il trouvera quand même...  
Mes inquiétudes s'envolent au moment où une tête blonde pointe le bout de son nez devant moi.

\- _Vous êtes très élégant dans cette chemise monsieur_.

Je rigole et lui lance en retour.

 _\- Mais la vôtre vous va encore mieux cher ami._

Il me tend la main en souriant et je ne peux que la prendre avec un sourire niais sur le visage.  
Je le guide alors vers la forêt où nous allons passer les prochaines heures.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le chemin fut parcouru dans le silence, Bill me tenait toujours la main et je sentais son regard sur moi quelques fois. Mon visage devait être bien rouge. Une fois arrivé dans la forêt nous nous sommes assis sur un gros rocher pour discuter un peu.

 _\- Dis moi Dipper... Hier soir tu m'as dit que tu vivais à Portland avec ta sœur, alors pourquoi es-tu revenu à Gravity Falls?_

Oh... Sujet épineux à esquiver.

 _-Et bien... Mon oncle me manquait et cette petite ville aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas revenu depuis mes 17 ans._

Bill à l'air de penser à quelque chose mais il se reprend vite et me sourit.

 _-Cette ville est vraiment belle, on s'y attache vraiment vite !_

Je rigole en voyant son entrain. C'est vrai que j'y ai vécu mes plus beaux moments.

 _-Et toi Bill ? D'où viens-tu ? Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé de toi hier._

Il me sourit et commence alors à me raconter.

 _\- Je suis né en Californie, j'y ai vécu jusqu'à mes 15 ans. Mes parents se sont séparés et j'ai suivie ma mère dans l'Oregon. Au lycée j'ai rencontré Will, mon meilleur ami, puis on a monté notre petit groupe avec d'autres amis et ça a plutôt bien fonctionné. Depuis on fait le tour du pays pour nous représenter dans des petites salles, des festivals..._

Sa vie est quand même plus intéressante que la mienne. Je lui souris et hoche la tête.

 _-Et me voilà, assis sur un rocher à côté d'un beau garçon et à lui raconter ma vie trépidante de SDF vivant dans un van._

Je rigole alors et l'entraîne avec moi. Il est vraiment beau comme ça, les cheveux maltraités par le vent, les yeux en amandes et la bouche entrouverte. Je crois que je bave. Un fois le fou rire passé, nous nous regardons un peu. Je crois que je suis rouge, j'ai chaud aux pommettes, mais il l'est aussi alors je me sens moins bête. Puis, doucement, il se rapproche de mon visage et s'arrête à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres. Distance que je comble en posant ma bouche sur la sienne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Lorsque nous nous séparons, la bouche rouge et le souffle coupé par le désir et le bonheur ressentit, nous nous regardons pendant un long moment, sans rien dire. Avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

 _\- Écoute Dipper, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins... Tu me plais...vraiment beaucoup._

Mon coeur bat tellement fort que j'en ai mal à la poitrine. Mon souffle se coupe un court instant et une fois le choc passé, mes lèvres s'étire dans un large sourire avant de lui répondre.

 _\- Tu me plais aussi beaucoup Bill._

Il soupire de soulagement, j'ai peut-être mis un peu de temps pour répondre... toutes mes pensées s'évaporent lorsque ses lèvres fondirent sur les miennes dans un nouveau baisé.

Tout mon corps m'électrise à ce touché. Et ses yeux toujours aussi indescriptible qui me fixent lorsque nos fronts se colle l'un à l'autre. Et cette bouche parfaite qui s'étire dans un doux sourire... Aaaah ! Faites que ça ne soit pas un rêve !

Après ce moment de bonheur partagé nous reprenons notre petite route dans la forêt en discutant de choses et d'autres, entrecoupé par quelques baisers.

Deux heures passèrent rapidement et Bill dût repartir à l'hôtel pour discuter avec le groupe et répéter de nouveau morceau. Il me raccompagna avant jusqu'au Mystery Shack et me donna un dernier baiser sur le pas de la porte avant de partir.

 _\- Ouuuuuuh ! Dipper a un petit ami ! Dipper a un petit ami !_

Répéta en boucle Mabel en sautant et chantonnant dans la boutique. Je rougis alors de plus belle en la prenant par la main et la tirant jusqu'à notre chambre.

\- _Mabel... Calme toi, s'il te plaît..._

 _\- Mais Dipper il était temps que tu tournes la page ! Je suis simplement heureuse que tu ai fait un si grand pas ! Aaaaaah ! Dipper a un petit ami !_

 _\- Mabel ! Tu fais fuir mes clients avec tes cris ! Hurla la voix tonitruante d'oncle Stan en bas de l'escalier._

 _\- Désolé Oncle Stan !_ Hurla-t-elle à nouveau.

Puis elle continua à me harceler plus doucement.

 _\- Je veux tout savoir brobro! Racontes moi tout!_

Je soupirais donc pour me donner du courage avant de tout lui raconter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis notre premier rendez-vous et d'autres suivirent. Nous avions mangé ensemble au "Greasy's Diner", il m'avait présenté au reste du groupe et les balades dans la forêt furent nombreuses. Je n'avais jamais connu un tel bonheur, Bill était vraiment gentil, prévenant, faisait attention à moi et essayait de me connaître un peu plus chaque jour. Mais surtout, il s'assumait! Il me tenait la main en public sans se soucier du reste du monde et m'embrassait malgré les regards. Choses qui ne m'étaient jamais arrivés auparavant avec Robbie qui refusait tous contacts en public.

\- _Dipper? Fit une voix à côté de moi._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- À quoi penses-tu ? J'ai l'impression que tu es ailleurs depuis un petit moment._

 _\- Oh désolé... Je pensais... à toi._

 _\- Dipper Pines serait-il tombé sous mon charme au point de ne plus penser à autre chose qu'à moi?_

Ah oui, il avait oublié de parler de sa présomption à toute épreuve.

 _\- Il se pourrait bien que oui..._

Et sans crier gare, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

 _\- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi je suis tombé sous ton charme Dipper..._

Mais qu'il est beau ! Je n'arriverai définitivement jamais à lâcher ses yeux des miens...

 _\- Je crois... Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Bill._

Venait-il réellement de dire ça devant lui? Mais... Et si c'était trop tôt pour lui? Et s'il prenait peur?

 _-Chuuuuut, calme toi Dipper, tu as l'air en panique... Laisses moi au moins te répondre avant de tirer des conclusions stupides..._

J'encre alors à nouveau mon regard dans le sien et il sourit.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Dipper Pines._

Et il fond à nouveau sur mes lèvres alors que mon coeur menace de sortir de ma poitrine.

Allongé dans mon lit, je regarde le plafond en réfléchissant. Mon année à la fac n'est pas terminée, j'ai pris des vacances improvisées et je devrai bientôt y retourner... Bill est un nomade, il traverse le pays en van et rêve de jouer dans des salles du monde entier. Nos univers sont si différents et pourtant je ne pourrais me résoudre à le laisser partir. Il avait déjà rallongé son séjour à Gravity Falls pour moi. À force de remuer dans mon lit, Mabel se réveille et sort de son lit avant de soulever ma couette pour s'installer à mes côtés.

 _\- Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe autant Dipper?_

Je souris légèrement avant de lui expliquer la situation. Comme toujours ma jumelle fut d'une oreille parfaite et caressa tendrement mes cheveux.

 _\- Il te plaît beaucoup à ce que j'entends..._

J'hoche simplement la tête en rougissant. Seulement une semaine pour que je m'attache autant... Je n'ose même pas imaginer la douleur d'une potentielle séparation... Qui devra bien arriver un moment.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas brobro, il faut que vous en parliez ensemble avant tout, d'accord ?_

D'un simple hochement de tête, je lui réponds et nous nous endormons dans les bras de l'autre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Ce matin j'ai rendez-vous avec Bill dans la forêt, à dix heures sous le grand pins. C'est notre point de rendez-vous la plupart du temps. J'ai un peu peur, je sais que nous devons parler et j'ai promis à Mabel que je le ferai alors il faut que je m'y tienne.

Je sursaute quand deux bras m'enlace par derrière et me tire de mes pensées.

 _\- Bonjour, je ne voulais pas te faire peur excuse moi._

Je souris en sentant des lèvres butiner mon cou et me retourne lentement.

 _\- Bonjour, ne t'en fais pas, il en faut plus que ça pour m'effrayer..._

Il a presque l'air vexé, à croire qu'il n'était pas si désolé de m'avoir fait sursauter.

Je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes et je le sens sourire contre moi. Dès qu'il se sépare de moi je soupire et baisse les yeux.

 _\- Bill... Il faut que nous parlions..._

 _\- Je sais Dipper..._

Nos regards se fuient pour la première fois, je n'ai aucune envie d'aborder le sujet mais il le faut...

 _\- Je vais bientôt devoir repartir... La fac m'a appellé et je suis sur la mauvaise voie si je veux obtenir mon diplôme._

 _\- Et nous devons repartir pour un concert qui a lieu dans cinq jours._

Nous soupirons ensemble et pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, nos regards se croisent.

 _\- On s'appellera tous les soirs... Je t'enverrai des billets pour les concerts... Je ne veux pas que ça foire comme toutes les relations à distances que j'ai pu avoir. Dipper... je suis amoureux de toi comme je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant et pourtant on ne se connait que depuis un peu plus d'une semaine... J'ai l'impression d'être une collégienne quand je te vois... Mon coeur s'emballe, mes yeux te couvrent de bas en haut, je te veux pour moi et rien que pour moi..._

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes larmes coulent lentement. C'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'ait jamais faite. Je m'approche de lui et l'enlace avec tendresse.

\- _Hey Dipper... Ne pleures pas, je sais que je suis le parfait petit ami et que je vais te manquer, mais on va vite se revoir._

 _\- Bill, ranges ta présomption... Ce n'est pas très crédible quand tu pleures aussi..._

 _\- Sale gosse..._ Murmure-t-il alors en caressant mes cheveux.

Après être resté enlacé ainsi pendant quelques minutes nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre avec difficultés.

La peur de la séparation avait doucement laissé la place au désir d'enregistrer et de savourer chaque détail, sensation, regard, sentiment... Nous nous embrassons alors avec ferveur et sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, nous nous retrouvâmes devant sa chambre d'hôtel. Nos souffles se mêlèrent et il relâcha une énième fois mes lèvres pour ouvrir la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, tout se passa très vite. Les vêtements volèrent, les dents mordillèrent, les lèvres s'entrechoquèrent avec passion.

\- _Bill... Je veux..._

 _\- Oui?_

 _\- Je te veux..._

 _\- Tu es sûr Dipper?_

 _\- Comme je ne l'ai jamais été._

Alors qu'il ne me restait déjà que très peu de vêtements, Bill se chargea de me déshabiller totalement. Une fois nu et particulièrement gêné, je n'osai pas le regarder dans les yeux, resserrant mes jambes pour tenter de camoufler mon début d'érection.

\- _Dipper... Si tu ne te sens pas prêt..._

 _\- Non! Je... j'en ai vraiment envie... mais je n'ai..._

 _\- Tu es... vierge?_

 _\- Je l'ai déjà fait avec une fille... il y a longtemps..._

 _\- Mais jamais avec un homme?_

Je me contentais alors de secouer mon visage, rouge pivoine.

\- _Dipper... J'irai le plus doucement possible, c'est promis._

Alors il caressa lentement l'intérieur de mes cuisses, flattant mon sexe de temps à autre sans trop s'attarder dessus. Ses lèvres m'embrassèrent un peu partout où elles le pouvaient et je n'étais plus que gémissements dans ses bras. Cherchant toujours plus de contact. Lorsque je sentis un doigt humide caresser mon intimité, un cri rauque s'échappa de ma gorge. C'était une sensation plus qu'étrange et je me sentis très rapidement mal à l'aise. Enfin, avant qu'une bouche talentueuse vienne me distraire de l'intrusion. Trois doigts et quelques cris plus tard, Bill se releva doucement et me demanda la permission d'aller plus loin d'un regard. J'hochais alors de la tête et frissonna en le voyant enfiler un préservatif. Dieu qu'il était sexy, ses cheveux blonds désordonnés, ses yeux à demi clos par le désir, une fine pellicule de sueur sur son torse bandant. Cet homme était un véritable appelle à la débauche.

Bill, porta son sexe vers mon entré avant de me pénétrer lentement, me donnant le temps de m'habituer à l'intrusion nouvelle. Et lorsqu'il fut au fond, que ma respiration se calma et que mon bassin remua doucement. Il me fit oublier mon nom, l'univers, tout ce qui n'était pas lui.

Après une nuit follement agitée, pleine de gémissement et de mot d'amour, nous nous endormions l'un contre l'autre, repus et apaisés.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Mes yeux papillonnèrent un moment à cause de la forte lumière qui émanait de la fenêtre puis je me blottis un peu plus contre la source de chaleur dans mon dos. Celle-ci remua un peu avant de passer un bras autour de ma taille.

\- _Bonjour... Chuchota Bill avant de m'embrasser tendrement la nuque._

 _\- Bonjour... Bien dormis ?_

 _\- À merveille et toi ?_

Je me retournais alors pour lui faire face et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- _Comme un bébé !_

 _\- C'est vrai que tu gazouillais souvent... Répondit-il avec un air pensif._

 _\- Bill ! C'est même pas vrai !_

Je pris mon oreiller pour lui en donner un coup, puis un second et alors qu'il se levait en geignant des "Dipper! Dipper stop! Mais Dipper!" en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle de bain, je balançais l'oreiller qui atterrit à terre alors qu'il s'enfermait à l'intérieur.

\- _Tu me le payeras Dipper Pines!_

Je l'entendis grogner puis le jet d'eau se mit en marche. En attendant son retour, je pris son oreiller puisque le mien était toujours à terre, de l'autre côté de la chambre, puis je me blottis à nouveau dans les couvertures.

* _Bzzz_ *

Le téléphone de Bill vibrait sur la table de nuit, je m'en saisis en voyant que c'était un appel provenant de Will et décrocha.

\- _Oui?_

 _\- Bill?_

 _\- Non c'est Dipper, Bill est en train de prendre sa douche..._

 _\- Oh... Tu pourrais lui transmettre un message? C'est important._

 _\- Oui, bien sûr!_

 _\- Le gérant de la salle de concert m'a appelé se matin en me disant qu'il avait besoin de nous plus tôt que prévu. On doit partir demain._

 _\- Oh... demain?_

 _\- Oui... désolé Dipper, je sais que c'est bien plus tôt que prévu mais on a besoin de cette date, c'est vraiment important pour notre carrière..._

 _\- Je comprend Will, ne t'en fais pas. Je lui dirais dès qu'il sortira de la douche._

 _\- Merci Dipper, à plus!_

 _*Bip...Bip...Bip...*_

Il avait raccroché. Je reposais alors le téléphone à sa place et m'assis sur le lit en soupirant. Demain, Bill allait partir.

C'était dure de le réaliser... Tellement que je sentais mes yeux me piquer avant de se remplir d'eau.

- _Dipper? Hey... Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?_

Je n'avais même pas entendu Bill sortir de la salle de bain. Il s'était précipité sur moi en voyant les petits sillons brillants coulant de mes yeux.

\- _Je...C'est...Will..._

 _\- Quoi Will? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave?_

 _\- Non..Il a appelé... J'ai décroché et il m'a dit..._

 _\- Dipper! Tu m'inquiètes... Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit?!_

 _\- Que votre départ avait été avancé..._

 _\- Quoi? Pourquoi? Et pour quand?!_

 _\- Ils ont besoin de vous plus tôt que prévu... Vous devez partir...demain..._

Puis un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres, m'entraînant dans un nouveau sanglot.

\- _Chut... Dipper... Je suis là pour l'instant et on va en profiter, d'accord?_

Je reniflais alors un grand coup en hochant la tête, prêt à consommer cette dernière journée sans modération.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 _ **Ellipse d'un mois**_

Ça avait été difficile au début. Lorsque Bill est parti de Gravity Falls, je me sentais vide, seul. J'ai passé mes derniers jours là bas en me baladant dans la forêt, à essayer de me rassurer. Je suis rentré de mon congé sabbatique pour la fac au bout d'une petite semaine. Mabel m'a suivit et est repartie à l'institut de mode.

Ce n'était et ce n'est toujours pas facile tous les jours. Le retour à la fac signifiait égalament le retour de Robbie et ses amis qui n'hésitèrent pas à me charier sur mes vacances improvisés. Mes journées s'écoulent lentement, le vide en moi persiste et même si Bill et moi nous appelons très souvent, le manque de ses bras, de ses sourires et de ses yeux est présent à chaque moment. Cependant, nous racconter nos journées, parler de nous, nos petits débats stupides nous avaient particulièrement raproché. Je l'aimais encore plus et j'avais terriblement envi de le revoir et de l'embrasser passionément.

Mon téléphone sonna et me sortit de mes rêveries. C'était Bill, mon coeur s'embalait déjà...

\- _Salut! s'écria t-il dès que je décrochais._

 _\- Salut, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Super, et toi ?_

 _\- Oui, ça va... Tu as l'air content, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?_

 _\- Oh et bien... Je voulais te faire une surprise mais je pense que je n'arriverais pas à tenir jusque là alors... Je pars bientôt pour Portland avec le groupe ! On a une date pour jouer dans un petit pub !_

Mon coeur ratta un battement. Mes souhaits étaient réelement entrain de se réaliser?

\- _Mais c'est super! C'est pour quand ?_

 _\- On arrive dans 5 jours!_

 _\- Oh Bill! J'ai tellement hâte!_

 _\- Moi aussi Dipper... Moi aussi... J'ai tellement envi de te serrer dans mes bras, de caresser tes lèvres des miennes, de les mordiller, les lécher..._

Un gémissement incontorlé sortit de ma gorge.

\- _Bill..._

 _\- Dipper... Je... J'aimerais experimenter quelque chose avec toi... J'y pense depuis un petit moment mais..._

 _\- Qu'est ce que c'est?_

 _\- Tu as déjà entendu parler du téléphone rose ?_

Je faillis m'étoufer et mes pomettes rougirent allègrement.

\- _Oui... Tu...voudrais...qu'on essaye ?_

 _\- Ouais... Enfin, si ça te dit..._

 _\- Tu sais ce que je ferai une fois que tu aurais léché mes lèvres Bill?_

 _\- Non... Quoi?_

- _J'aurais sortis ma langue pour lécher la tienne puis je l'aurais sucotté avant de la prendre dans ma bouche et de la faire danser._

 _\- Hum... Dipper, tu es doué... Et après? Qu'est ce que tu aurais fais?_

 _\- Je serais remonté vers toi pour m'asseoir sur tes cuisses et j'aurais commencé à onduler contre ton bassin._

 _\- Et j'aurais caressé ton dos avant de prendre tes hanches entre mes mais en ondulant contre toi aussi. J'aurais repris ta bouche... Dipper? Est ce que tu bandes?_

 _\- Ouais..._

 _\- Moi aussi... C'est vraiament exitant de t'entendre parler comme ça..._

 _\- Alors si tu es dur... Je serais descendu lentement le long de tes cuisses et j'aurais baissé ton pantalon et ton boxer encore plus lentement. Puis j'aurais léché ta verge d'un coup de langue puis de deux avant de sucotté ton gland..._

 _\- Dipper... Je vais bientôt... venir..._

 _\- Je me touche aussi Bill... C'est tellement bon..._

 _\- Je caresserais tes fesses tout en baissant ton pantalon à mon tour et je petrirais tes deux globes... Avant de te rammener sur mes cuisses et de t'enfoncer un doigt lentement..._

 _\- Ah! Bill...continue!_

 _\- J'en mettrais un deuxième alors que tu te tortillerais sur moi pour trouver ta prostate... et tu la trouverais en criant..._

 _\- Bill! Je te veux... Je te veux tellement!_

 _\- Alors me voilà mon amour... Je te penètre doucement, entièrement... Tu sens comme je te remplis bien?_

 _\- Ouiiii!_

 _\- Et j'ondule en toi lentement..._

 _\- J'accélère le rythme, je te veux fort et vite..._

 _\- Dipper! Je viens!_

 _\- Moi...aussi!_

Et dans un grand cris nous jouissons tous les deux, seul nos respirations erratiques s'entendent au bout du fil.

\- _Oh mon dieu, mais qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à mon timide et adorable petit ami?_

Je rigolais doucement.

\- _Il avait besoin de ça autant que toi..._

 _\- Bientôt Dipper... bientôt ça sera réel._

 _\- J'espère bien monsieur... Vous me laisseriez avec de belles promesses sinon..._

Il rigola en même tant que moi avant de me dire bonne nuit et de me souhaiter de beaux rêves d'une voix fatiguée.

 _\- Bonne nuit, Bill. Reposes toi bien mon ange._

Je m'endormis rapidement après avoir raccroché, plein de joie et d'amour.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Après 5 jours d'attente interminable, j'arrivais au "Lucky Labrador Brew Pub" sur "Hawthorne Boulvard". Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous sur les lieux du concert pour leur faciliter la tâche. J'ouvris la porte et un petit son de cloche m'accueillit. Le pub était rétro, lumineux et ils avaient aménagé les tables de façon à ce qu'un large espace sois devant la scène pour danser et encourager les musiciens. Le pub était déjà bien remplit et je pris place à une table le plus près de la scène possible. Les lumières commençaient à se tamiser. J'arrivais juste à temps. Bill m'avait fait promettre de ne pas arriver trop tôt pour, je cite, "ne pas le déconcentrer lors des préparatifs avec ton visage d'ange et ton âme de petit pervers".

Une petite tête blonde sortit du rideau et mes yeux croisèrent les siens un court moment. Bill afficha alors un sourire à damner. Je lui rendis aussitôt et leva les deux pouces en l'air.

Les rideaux s'écartèrent et aussitôt les présentations du groupe faites, la musique commença. Les instruments qui enchainaient les styles, blues, rock, jazz... Que de jouissance auditive.

Un serveur m'apporta un verre en me disant qu'on me l'offrait, un éclair d'interrogation traversa mon regard avant de me dire que c'était surement Bill qui leur avait demander de me servir avant le début du concert.

Les chansons défilèrent et une douce chaleur se propageait dans tout mon corps. J'avais chaud, terriblement chaud... Mais au lieu de sortir du pub, je me levais pour aller danser avec plusieurs personnes qui étaient déjà sur la piste à se trémousser sur ce blues langoureux. Les yeux de Bill s'accrochèrent de nouveaux et son regard me fit frissonner, j'ondulais lentement sans le quitter des yeux, caressant doucement mes hanches, mon torse... Je le désirais tellement... Mes yeux se fermèrent sans que je ne m'en rende compte et je l'imaginais derrière moi, ses mains se posant sur mes hanches et son torse se pressant sur mon dos, sa bouche dans mon cou, son souffle chaud... Oui juste là, dans sa nuque...

 _\- Alors, mon verre t'as plût mon joli?_

J'ouvrais des yeux brumeux vers la scène où Bill terminait son morceau et sortait prestement, une expression de rage sur le visage, puis je me retournais lentement pour apercevoir un grand brun que je ne connaissais absolument pas, m'entourant les épaules, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- _Mais de quoi est ce que vous parlez? Et puis vous êtes qui d'abord? On se connaît? Je pense pas alors lâchez moi!_

 _\- Tout doux mon beau! T'étais pas aussi à cran quand tu dansais en te déhanchant contre moi..._

 _\- Mais de quoi vous... Oh merde..._

Les lèvres du goujat s'arquèrent de nouveau dans un sourire effrayant avant de reprendre.

 _\- Mon verre était peut être trop alcoolisée pour un être aussi frêle que toi..._

Alors le verre que le serveur m'avait apporté venait de cet homme... Merde, merde et remerde ! Il fallait que je retrouve Bill avant qu'il ne se fasse des films, même si au vu du regard qu'il m'avait lancé avant de descendre de la scène en disait déjà long sur ce qu'il pensait.

Je poussais alors le grand brun avec le peu de force qui me restait avant de courir vers les coulisses. Devant la porte, je pris une grande respiration avant de toquer. Un fort "Entrez!" me répondit, alors j'abaissais la poignée et passais la porte. Il était là, assis sur un petit fauteuil, les sourcils froncés et un air furieux sur le visage. Les autres membres du groupe sortirent rapidement, nous laissant en toute intimité.

\- _Bill..._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu veux? Tu n'est pas dans les bras de ton beau brun?_

 _\- Bill... J'étais... J'ai cru que... Et j'ai bu le verre... Mais après tu étais là juste devant moi... Et je voulais danser... Et j'ai cru que c'était avec toi mais..._

 _\- Mais ce n'était pas moi!_

 _\- Bill..._

 _\- Stop! J'en assez entendu Dipper! Je n'avais pas du tout imaginé nos retrouvailles comme ça!_

 _\- Bill... Je suis désolé..._

 _\- Et moi donc Dipper... Pars, s'il te plait._

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Dipper, j'ai besoin de temps pour digérer._

Mes yeux se brouillèrent de larmes et je partis en courant hors du pub. Ma voiture était proche mais je décidais d'y aller à pied. Mes larmes ne terrissaient pas et sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouvais allongé sur mon lit. Le noir m'engloutit aussitôt et la sensation de vide n'avait jamais été aussi grande.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **Ce chapitre est uniquement du point de vu de Bill.**

J'avais passé un long moment dans mon fauteuil, les gars n'étaient pas rentrés dans la loge, ils me laissaient un moment seul pour réfléchir et extérioriser tout ce que j'avais à l'intérieur et je les en remerciais fortement.

L'image de Dipper, les larmes aux yeux, s'échappant de la loge me crispait. J'avais eu un mal fou à me retenir, le serrer dans mes bras pour le réconforter, lui murmurer des mots d'amour... Mais il avait provoqué tant de colère en moi, en quelques minutes seulement... C'était allé très vite, il dansait devant mes yeux, se déhanchant à m'en faire baver et perdre les paroles de la chanson. Puis cet homme brun qui l'avait collé pour danser avec lui. Et mon Dipper qui ne le repoussait pas, qui continuait à se trémousser alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux dans les bras d'un autre homme.

- _Fait chier !_

Je balançais le premier objet qui me tombait sous la main pour évacuer la colère. Je me levais lentement pour ouvrir la porte et me dirigeais vers la salle. Pourvu que cet abruti soit encore là, que je lui refasse le portrait pour évacuer un peu plus.

Il était là, assis sur la chaise que Dipper avait utilisé quelques minutes avant. Mon poing tremblait mais je devais me retenir, tirer cette affaire au claire avant de faire trop de mal à l'homme qui commençait à prendre une place plus qu'importante dans mon coeur. Je me plaçais devant lui et il leva un visage souriant et commença à me parler.

\- _Oh! Vous êtes le chanteur qui était sur scène il y a quelques minutes ?_

 _\- Oui. Et vous vous étiez en train de danser en tripotant un jeune homme juste sous mon nez pendant que je chantais._

Il rigolait l'enfoiré!

\- _Si tu es jaloux, on peut s'arranger tu sais... Tu es bien plus mignon que lui._

J'allais le tuer.

\- _Ce n'est pas bien de tromper ses conquêtes..._

Il fallait que je tienne encore un peu... je sentais qu'il allait me révéler la nature de sa relation avec Dipper. Il fallait qu'il le dise vite... Mon poing menaçait de partir tout seul.

\- _Oh mais il n'y avait pas plus de chose que la danse et le verre que je lui ai fais parvenir un peu plus tôt entre ce maigrelet et moi. Mais toi... Je veux bien t'offrir plus..._

J'allais vomir maintenant.

- _Vous avez volontairement bourré ce jeune homme pour profiter de lui!?_

 _\- Tout de suite les grands mots! Je voulais seulement qu'on s'amuse un peu..._

Le frétillement de ma main remonta dans tout mon bras et mon poing s'élança vert son visage. Dieu que le contact avec son épidèrme était bon... Sa joue s'écrasa sous la force du coup et une belle marque rouge y prit place.

\- _Ce maigrelet s'appelle Dipper et il est à moi! C'est claire? Touche le, regarde le encore une fois et je te referais le portrait comme il se doit !_

 _\- Bill!_

Je me retournais pour voir Will qui se précipitait vers moi.

\- _Mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit?!_

 _\- Cet enflure a bourré MON petit ami pour s'amuser avec! Alors je me devais de lui faire comprendre mon point de vu sur cette affaire!_

Il soupira et prit mon bras pour m'enmener vers la loge de nouveau. Je lançais le regard le plus sombre possible à l'ordure restait pétrifié avec une main sur sa joue.

La porte de la loge s'ouvrit et Will la referma une fois que nous fûmes à l'intérieur.

 _\- Bill... J'espère que le gérant ne va pas décommander ! Il venait de me faire une offre de rêve !_

 _\- Quoi? Quel offre?_

 _\- Deux concerts par semaine dans ses deux pubs, on serai rémunéré, logé et il nous financerait une maquette avec une partie des bénéfices! Bill il veut devenir une sorte de manager!_

 _\- Mais c'est génial ! Je vais pouvoir rester avec Dipper !_

 _\- Ouais mais maintenant tu viens de rajouter des conditions à ce contrat imbécile ! De un, avec ta bagarre, je ne sais pas comment va réagir le patron et de deux, je crois me souvenir d'un Dipper s'échappant en larme de la loge!_

 _\- Merde... J'ai..._

 _\- Oui t'as vraiment merdé alors maintenant tu te ressaisis, tu vas prendre une bonne douche, dormir pour te calmer et demain tu iras à la fac de Dipper pour t'excuser! C'est clair?_

 _\- Ouais... Merci Will..._

 _\- C'est ça tête de citron. Bouge de là maintenant._

Il me fit un grand sourire et après une accolade, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre à l'étage, non sans un sentiment de remord.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 **Point de vu de Bill.**

Le réveil fut difficile. Mon crane m'envoyait des ondes de douleur à travers tout mon corps. J'avais envi de rester allongé toute la journée mais Will, qui n'avait visiblement rien à faire de mes gémissements et mes plaintes me poussait hors de mon cocon chaleureux. La vérité c'est que j'avais peur. Peur d'être rejeté par Dipper lorsque nous nous verrons.

- _Will... Je ne me sens vraiment pas en état..._

 _\- Tu es en pleine forme !_

 _\- Non... Et si... Et si il ne veut plus me voir? Je l'ai rejeté après tout..._

 _\- Bill... Si il est parti en pleurant c'est qu'il n'en a pas rien à faire, il tient à toi et toi tu tiens à lui! Alors tu vas prendre une douche, t'habiller, manger un truc et déguerpir d'ici avant que je ne te mette mon pied au cul !_

 _\- Merci mec... Tu sais vraiment parler au gens quand ils sont désespérés..._

 _\- Désespérés? Comme si toi, tu étais désespéré! Il va te sauter dans les bras et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre en quelques minutes!_

 _\- J'espère Will..._

Après un sourire encourageant et une tape amicale il reparti dans la direction de sa chambre, me laissant me préparer pour rejoindre l'homme que j'aimais définitivement le plus au monde.

 **Point de vu de Dipper.**

Mon réveil sonna bien trop fort au goût de mon crâne, je l'éteignis simplement en gémissant de douleur. Merde Les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en pleine face. Je me sentais vide, encore plus que lorsqu'il avait dû partir pour reprendre les concerts, là c'était son choix, il m'avait demandé de m'en aller.

La situation dans laquelle je m'étais trouvé était déjà assez insensée pour qu'il en rajoute... Mais c'était aussi un peu compréhensible...

Aaaah! Je me cherchais des excuses et je lui en trouvais par la même occasion! De quoi avancer dans cette histoire...

Et pour couronner le tout j'allais être en retard si je ne me dépéchais pas!

Je pris une rapide douche et m'habillais d'un gros pull gris et d'un jean bleu foncé, j'enfillais mes converses et pris mon sac pour partir en cours. Si Mabel avait été là, elle m'aurait hurlé dessus en me disant de manger quelque chose et en me fourrant un bol de Lucky Charms dans les mains... De toute façon, mon estomac ne réclamait rien et une nausée vertigineuse me prenait à la gorge.

Le chemin jusqu'à la fac fut plus long que d'habitude, je ne discutais pas avec Bill dans le bus et je n'avais nullement envi d'écouter de la musique. Mon moral était au plus bas et je le voyais même sur mon visage. Mes yeux étaient rouge et bouffis à cause des larmes, mon cœur devait ressembler à un trou béant et mon cerveau à une larve. Je ne pensais plus qu'à travers mes sentiments et pour le moment il s'agissait de déprime, tristesse et remort.

Une fois arrivé devant la fac, un soupir m'échappa, Robbie et ses amis m'attendaient déjà à côté de mon casier. Comme si j'étais d'humeur.

- _Bah alors Dipper? On a pleuré? C'est ton amoureux qui t'as largué? Si c'est pas triste... T'avais l'air de bien l'aimer..._

 _\- Lâche moi Robbie... J'suis vraiment pas d'humeur..._

 _\- Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire! Moi je suis d'humeur à t'emmerder alors je suis là pour le faire, que ça te plaise ou non._

 _\- Tu fais chier Robbie! Je t'ai dis que j'étais pas d'humeur alors dégage!_

 _\- Et bien, et bien! C'est qu'il se sent pousser des ailes le petit! Pour qui tu te prends minus?_

 _\- Pour la dernière fois Robbie. Casse. Toi._

Oh... Il n'avait pas l'aire content le grand brun...

Il s'approchait lentement de moi et malgré mon éllant de bravoure dû à la colère, je reculais pitoyablement contre les casiers derrières moi. Une fois collé à eux, Robbie pris le col de mon pull entre ses mains et me souleva un peu.

\- _Écoutes moi bien microbe. Je pense que tu ne te rends pas bien compte de la façon dont tu t'adresses à moi, alors tu vas t'excuser, devant tout ce beau monde, à genoux devant moi._

Je bouillonnais et même si je ne le voyais pas, un autre aussi.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

 **Tout le chapitre est du point de vu de Bill.**

En arrivant à la fac, un petit groupe s'entassant dans un des couloirs attirât mon attention. Je m'avançais à travers la foule pour voir se qu'il se passait. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant moi.

Qui était ce gothique mal luné? Et qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire à Dipper? Il ne m'avait jamais parlé de potentiels harceleurs... Ils avaient l'air d'être tout les deux très en colère, surtout Dipper.

\- _Écoutes moi bien microbe. Je pense que tu ne te rends pas bien compte de la façon dont tu t'adresses à moi, alors tu vas t'excuser, devant tout ce beau monde, à genoux devant moi._

Alors ça, certainement pas, il allait gouter à mes poings lui aussi.

- _Mais pour qui tu te prends Robbie? Tu penses que passer tes nerfs sur moi sans arrêt avec tes amis sans cerveaux va t'amuser toute ta vie? Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'étais pas d'humeur! Alors si tu ne veux pas que je dise haut et fort ce que j'ai essayé de ne pas te hurler plus d'une fois à la figure; bouges de mon chemin!_

Et bah... Il en avait à sortir de là mon petit brun... J'aurai presque voulu me placer devant lui pour tenter de le calmer si la tête de l'autre gothique m'inspirait... Mais elle ne m'inspirait pas, alors je laissais plutôt mes lèvres se retrousser en un grand sourire. Mais il se fana rapidement en le voyant pousser Dipper contre les casiers.

- _Comment ça t'es pas d'humeur? Tu penses que je suis d'humeur? Non. Et c'est bien pour ça que je suis devant toi. Pour m'amuser et reprendre du poil de la bête!_

Ses amis ricanèrent derrière lui. Ils m'énervaient à rester là, observer sans intervenir, à croire que c'était un simple rituel. Je bouillonnais de colère et Dipper aussi. Il se retenait, il n'avait pas envi d'exploser... Brave et fort, je l'aimais encore plus dès que je lui découvrais de nouvelles facettes.

\- _Et puis dis nous Dipper... Pourquoi tu es si peu d'humeur aujourd'hui, hein? Tu es doux comme un agneau d'habitude... C'est parce que ton amoureux t'as quitté? Tu es à nouveau seul? Que c'est triste..._

Mon coeur se serra à ses mots. C'était de ma faute si il avait l'air si fatigué, triste, à bout...?

Je devais intervenir, leur dire à tous que j'étais là, avec lui, pour lui. J'allais avancer vers eux lorsque un presque rugissement me fit sursauter. Dipper avait le regard le plus noir que j'ai pu voir de toute ma vie. J'en tremblais. Je me stoppais donc au premier rang, espérant qu'il me regarde mais en même temps en ayant peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il me verrait.

\- _Tu n'es qu'un minable Robbie Valentino! Tu te crois tout permis? Tu penses que tu es en mesure de faire la moindre remarque homophobe? Sors du placard bordel! Il serait temps! Si on est plus ensemble c'est uniquement de ta faute! Tu n'es qu'un connard doublé d'un abrutit égoïste!_

Bah merde... Ça avait l'air de faire un bien fou au vue des larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et de sa respiration erratique.

Alors comme ça, il était sortit avec ce... spécimen...? Un homo refoulé mais pas trop? Je ne comprenais pas trop son point de vu... Sortir avec un homme mais ne pas s'assumer...

Mes pensées furent interrompues par un poing qui se levait sur mon petit brun. Je n'avais eu besoin que d'un pas pour l'intercepter au vol.

- _Lâches moi enfoiré! Tu te prends pour qui?_

 _\- Pour le petit ami du garçon que tu voulais frapper. Tu as eu de la chance que je ne mette pas mon poing dans ta face plus tôt, tu devrais remercier Dipper pour ça._

Pendant un court instant je croisais le regard de ce dernier. Il n'avait pas l'air de très bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Cependant un sentiment de honte m'envahit et je me retournais vers le fameux Robbie.

\- _Tu vas t'excuser pour tout ce que tu as fais._

 _\- Même pas en rêve!_

 _\- À ouais?_

Et je tordis son bras derrière son dos, serrant de plus en plus. Un petit craquement se fit entendre.

- _Aaah! C'est bon! Désolé! Désolé! Lâche moi maintenant!_

Je souris largement en le lâchant alors qu'il se massait l'épaule vigoureusement en gémissant.

Mon corps se tourna alors vers Dipper qui tremblait toujours un peu.

\- _Dipper? Tu vas bien?_

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre et tomba dans les pommes. Je me dépêchais pour le rattraper et criais aux élèves d'aller chercher de l'aide.

L'infirmier, un certain monsieur Cutebiker, se précipita vers eux quelques minutes plus tard et prit en charge mon petit brun.

\- _C'est un malaise dû à une surcharge émotionnelle et à une grande fatigue. Il va être transporté à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas suffisamment de moyen pour le remettre sur pied mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'en remettra rapidement!_

Son air enjoué ne me rassura qu'un peu. Les pompiers arrivaient déjà et ils transportèrent Dipper jusqu'à leur camion. J'eu par miracle le droit de monter avec lui en disant que j'était son compagnon mais qu'il ne procédait aucune famille dans le coin.

Ma main se glissa alors dans la sienne alors que nous étions sur le chemin pour l'hôpital et j'eu l'impression qu'il la serra un instant.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **Tout le chapitre est du point de vu de Dipper.**

Je papillonnais des yeux, aveuglé par la blancheur de la pièce. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une sieste d'une semaine. Je finis par m'habituer à la lumière et mon regard explora cette salle d'une blancheur immaculée. Je me rendis vite compte que je me trouvais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Des fils me reliaient à des machines et perfusions. En regardant sur ma gauche, un petit fauteuil bleu était là. Dessus, Bill dormait à point fermé dans une position qui avait l'aire tout à fait inconfortable. Je remarquais alors nos mains liées sur le lit. Il avait les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux tremblotaient, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Pris de panique, je me rallongeais et fis semblant de toujours dormir. La peur de ce qu'il allait me dire ne me quittait pas.

Après un petit moment, je l'entendis soupirer. Il ne lâchait pas ma main pour autant, la serrant un peu plus au contraire.

- _Bonjour Dipper... Ça va faire 2 jours que tu dors maintenant... Ils avaient dit que tu te remettrais vite pourtant... C'est ma faute si tu es là... Je suis tellement désolé..._

Il sanglotait lentement et mon coeur se serra. Sans faire attention, j'entrelaçais nos doigts et il cessa de renifler.

- _Dipper?_

Je grognais lentement contre moi même en ouvrant les yeux. Il se leva rapidement et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

\- _Tu vas bien? Tu as mal quelque part? Est ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé?_

 _\- Bill... Doucement... Tu me donnes la migraine..._

 _\- Oh... Désolé..._

 _\- C'est rien..._

Merde... Un silence gênant s'installa. Pourquoi mes doigts avaient-ils été si faible face à ses sanglots? Quelle question... Mes sentiments pour ce beau blond n'avait de cesse d'augmenter. Je l'aimais passionnément...

\- _Dipper... Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fais... Je ne voulais pas être méchant mais quand je t'ai vu dans les bras de cette espèce de Don Juan au pub, j'ai déjanté... Je n'avais jamais été aussi jaloux de ma vie et ça m'a encore plus mis en colère... J'aurai dû t'écouter, te laisser t'expliquer... Pardonne moi..._

 _\- Arrête un peu Bill, j'ai été faible face à lui et ce n'est pas de ta faute... J'aurais surement réagi comme toi si les rôles avaient été inversé._

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Je t'aime Bill._

Il se figea. Merde, c'était sorti tout seul...

Il se leva et se rapprocha de moi.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Dipper... À un point que tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer._

Nous nous serrions un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, nos lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement mais avec un but précis.

- _DIPEEEEER !_

Une voix stridente nous fit sursauter.

\- _Mabel?_

 _\- Oh mon dieu brobro j'ai fais le plus vite possible pour venir mais l'institut est pas à côté! Tu es réveillé! C'est merveilleux! Raconte moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé! Je veux tout savoir!_

 _\- Mabel... C'est rien... Juste Robbie qui..._

 _\- Robbie? Ce petit merdeux va entendre parler de Mabel Pines et de ses coups de pieds! Je peux te l'assurer! Des coups de savates comme il n'en a jamais eu! Où est-ce qu'il est ? Hein?! Oh Bill tu es là? Salut!_

Ok. Elle avait complétement pété les plombs.

Bill se racla la gorge et se détacha de moi doucement pour faire asseoir Mabel dans le petit fauteuil bleu. Il se rassit sur le lit et me regarda.

- _Qui est ce Robbie...? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de lui et de ce qu'il te faisait vivre?_

Je soupirais. J'allais devoir tout lui expliquer alors que j'essayais de lui cacher depuis notre rencontre... Il allait me voir comme une petite chose sans défense... Ridicule...

 _\- C'est... On était ensemble il y a un moment... Mais il n'assumait pas son homosexualité alors après plusieurs dispute on c'est séparé. Depuis il me fait vivre un enfer avec ses amis..._

 _\- Je pense qu'il ne te fera plus rien du tout maintenant que tu as dis toutes ces choses..._

Quelles choses? La dispute qui avait eu lieu restait toujours un peu flou dans ma tête. Je grimaçais alors, j'avais l'impression d'avoir oublier une chose très importante...

- _Tu ne te rappelle pas de la dispute Dipper?_

 _\- Euh... C'est un peu flou..._

 _\- Tu as dis devant tout le monde que vous étiez sortis ensemble et qu'il te persécutait à cause de son homosexualité refoulé..._

 _\- Oh mon dieu... Il va me tuer!_

 _\- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerai... Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il aurait à faire à moi si il continuait..._

 _\- Et il aura aussi à faire à moi !_ Cria Mabel.

 _\- Merci..._

- _Je vais chercher un docteur pour lui dire que tu es réveillé._ Prévient-elle avant de se lever.

 **...**

Le retour à l'appartement avait été silencieux. Le docteur avait insisté pour que je me repose quelques jours avant de reprendre les cours. Bill était resté avec moi et Mabel avait élu domicile sur mon canapé comme toujours lorsqu'elle venait ici. Il était "plus confortable que mon lit" disait-elle.

Alors je me retrouvais allongé à côté de Bill qui n'avait pas voulu me laisser alors qu'il venait de me retrouver. Mes souvenirs de la dispute devenaient de moins en moins flou et je le revoyais, attrapant le bras de Robbie alors qu'il allait me frapper. Cette scène tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Il m'avait protégé...

- _Merci..._

 _\- Pour quoi Dipper?_

 _\- De l'avoir empêché de me frapper._

 _\- Tu te souviens?_

 _\- À peu près... C'est encore un peu le brouillard mais j'y vois plus claire... Et...désolé de ne pas pouvoir me défendre seul..._

 _\- Dipper... Tu es fort._

 _\- Et en quoi? Je vis dans le harcèlement depuis plus d'un an et tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire c'est m'enfuir à Gravity Falls pour respirer..._

 _\- Et on s'est rencontré... Tu vois?_

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Peut-être qu'on ne se serait jamais connu si tu n'avais pas agis comme tu l'as fais..._

 _\- Idiot... Ça ne change en rien le fait que tu m'ais protégé..._

 _\- Et j'ai aimé ça! Je peux te montrer mon amour comme ça..._

 _\- Tu peux me le montrer autrement tu sais... Arrêtons de parler de choses fâcheuses et embrasses moi plutôt..._

 _\- Tu as raison... Reprenons là où Mabel nous avez interrompu. Et puis tu m'as fait une promesse au téléphone..._

Il se rapprocha de moi lentement et entoura mes hanches de ses bras pour me porter contre les siennes. Que ce contact m'avait manqué... Nos lèvres se joignirent et nos langues ne tardèrent pas à s'entremêler avec passion. Mes mains glissèrent sous son tee-shirt et je me dépêchais de lui enlever pour pouvoir coller mon torse déjà nu contre le siens en gémissant. Il était tellement chaud... Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, le dévorer... Et je ne m'en privais pas. Je léchais, mordillais tout ce que je pouvais, me délectant de ses gémissements. Une fois descendu suffisamment, je baissais son boxer, me léchant les lèvres lorsque sa virilité déjà bien dure et humide de plaisir jaillit. Lentement, je le touchait, suçait, l'aspirait entre mes lèvres.

- _Dipper... C'est...trop bon... Je vais..._

Pour toute réponse je le pris entièrement dans ma bouche pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait.

 _\- Aaah!_

Et il vint au plus profond de ma cavité, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Je remontais lentement contre son torse qui se soulevait de manière erratique. Qu'il était beau comme ça, les yeux à demi clos, les lèvres et les joues rougis. Je me penchais de nouveau vers sa bouche pour y goûter mais il me renversa avant de fondre sur la mienne avec ardeur.

- _Tu es tellement parfait Dipper... Tellement beau, tellement fort, tellement mignon, tellement tout ce que je veux!_

Mon coeur tambourinait à un rythme inimaginable. Ses mots raisonnaient dans ma tête, me faisant gémir de bonheur.

- _Toi aussi Bill, tu es tout ce que j'aime, tout ce que je veux... Ce que j'ai toujours voulu.._

Il me dévorait la clavicule en baissant mon boxer à son tour. Ses doigts trouvèrent rapidement la petite bosse qui me fit voir des étoiles et je ne devint plus que gémissement sous lui. Il me fit jouir avant de venir à l'intérieur et me refaire visiter le septième ciel.

- _Aaah... C'est la meilleure soirée de toute ma vie..._

 _\- Pauvre Mabel..._

 _\- Oh mon dieu! Je l'avais complètement oublié... Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder ma soeur en face..._

 _\- Dipper... C'est normal de vouloir passer une nuit torride lorsque je suis dans le même lit que toi!_

 _\- Tu sais quoi... Ta prétention m'avait manqué..._

 _\- Merci amour..._

Je rigolais et me blottis contre son corps, ses bras m'entourant avec délicatesse.

- _Bonne nuit Dipper._

 _\- Bonne nuit Bill._

Et c'est après un dernier baiser que nous sombrions dans un sommeil réparateur. J'étais heureux et j'avais l'impression de renaître.


	15. Chapter 15

**Épilogue**

La musique battait son plein depuis plus d'une heure, je portais mon éternel tee-shirt au logo en forme de pyramide et ma chère soeur criait et sautait à côté de moi comme une folle.

\- _Dipper! C'est vraiment super!_

Je lui souris largement en regardant le beau blond aux yeux toujours aussi fascinants se déhancher sur scène. Ses mains fines attrapants le micro pour une dernière phrase, clôturant la représentation de ce soir.

- _Merci à tous d'être venu et à très bientôt!_

Après quelques minutes d'applaudissements et de cris, les spectateurs sortirent du pub ou allèrent se rasseoir pour d'autres. Je contournais la scène pour me diriger vers les loges, attendant l'élu de mon coeur.

\- _Bonsoir toi... Alors, ça t'as plu?_

 _\- Comme toujours Bill..._

 _\- Beurk! Rentrez chez vous les tourtereaux, on pourrait croire que vous ne parlez pas que du concert._

Tout le monde se mit à rigoler, sauf moi, trop occupé à imiter la tomate.

- _Tu as raison Will! Nous allons rentrer à la maison!_

 _\- Quoi? Mais on ne doit pas fêter quelque chose ce soir? Demanda Mabel._

 _\- Si, et je m'en vais de ce pas le fêter._

 _\- Bill... On aura tout le temps de fêter votre premier disque tous les deux..._

 _\- Mais... Dipper! Tu étais juste devant moi... Tu dansais et..._

 _\- Bill! Pas un mot de plus ou tu fêteras ça tout seul en rentrant!_

 _\- Aaah! Je te hais Will! À cause de toi je frôle l'abstinence encore une fois!_

 _\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton petit ami est plus prude que toi..._

 _\- Il n'est pas pru..._

 _\- BILL CIPHER!_

 _\- Pardon..._

Et tout ce joyeux monde rigola de plus belle alors que je regardais de travers l'idiot blond à côté de moi. Le patron du pub et accessoirement le manager du groupe arriva dans la loge à son tour, un plateau remplit de petits sandwichs de toutes sortes et des boissons.

- _C'était super les enfants! Félicitation!_

 _\- Merci beaucoup Gary! C'est grâce à toi qu'on en est là!_

 _\- Et surtout grâce à votre talent!_

Nous fêtâmes alors dignement la sortie du premier album labélisé de "Pyramid" et leur nouvelle carrière en temps que musiciens professionnelles.

Une fois la soirée bien entamée, Bill et moi rentrâmes dans notre nouvel appartement. Depuis qu'ils avaient décroché un emplois dans les pub de Gary, Nous nous étions installés ensemble.

- _Dis Dipper... Tu ne veux vraiment pas fêter ça avec moi?_

 _\- J'hésite encore... Peut être que tu devrais essayer de me convaincre..._

 _\- Oh... Ça peut s'arranger alors... Et si je te promettais milles délices cette nuit, que je te ferai visiter les cieux au delà du septième..._

Un frisson me parcouru entièrement. Il était doué le bougre...

- _Tu es si beau mon Dipper... J'ai tellement envi de toi..._

Je gémis en imaginant sa bouche sur mon corps.

 _\- Alors viens me chercher stupide blondinet..._

Et il me fit passer l'une des plus belles soirées de ma vie.

 **Fin**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note de l'auteur**

Et voilà! J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire!

Merci milles fois de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici, merci pour vos reviews! ❤ **(ŐωŐ人)**

Pleins de bisous! ❤❤


End file.
